Trapped
by Mionarchy
Summary: Edolas. Tous les habitants d'Earthland sont aspirés par l'anima. Tous sauf Lucy, qui se retrouve alors seule dans un monde ou la magie fait désormais partie du passé, et ou elle devra trouver la force nécessaire pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle, grâce à l'aide de Moustache-man, le roi des esprits, et aux quatre clés précieuses qu'il lui a confiées. (Ne se passe pas sur Edolas!)
1. Prologue

\- Règle numéro trois, cria Natsu en frappant Mystogan. Même si nos chemins se séparent, tu dois continuer à vivre tant que tu en as la force. Ne dis jamais que ta vie est insignifiante. N'oublies jamais ces amis que tu as aimé…

Mystogan donna un dernier coup à Natsu, les larmes aux yeux. Lucy mordit se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Tout finissait pour le mieux. Faust avait été vaincu. Mystogan devenait le prince dont Edolas avait besoin. Même si la magie disparaissait de ce monde, tant qu'ils s'entraidaient, tout se passerait bien pour eux. Elle cligna des yeux en voyant le corps de Natsu commencer à briller et à léviter. Elle tourna la tête vers Gray et Happy, et constata qu'eux aussi brillaient. De même qu'Erza, Gajeel, Wendy et tous les Exceeds qui les entouraient. Un petit sourire prit sa place sur ses lèvres. Ils rentraient à la maison. Enfin.

« Lucy » cria Gray. Elle tourna le regard vers son ami, entendant la détresse dans sa voix. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle put y lire de la peur. Le mage fit un pas dans sa direction, mais la magie fit son effet et il commença à léviter. « Non! Lucy ». Elle cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami, et baissa le regard vers ses mains. Elles ne brillaient pas. Elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers Gray, et le jeune homme y vit une terreur viscérale. Celle d'être abandonnée. D'être seule à nouveau. « LUSHHHYYYY » cria Happy. Le petit Exceed tenta d'utiliser son Aera pour voler jusqu'à elle, mais rien n'y fit. « LUCY! » appela à son tour Erza. La blonde tourna la tête vers elle, et la colère qu'elle y vit la fit pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi tous ses amis étaient renvoyés sur Earthland, et pas elle.

« BUNNY GIRL » elle se tourna vers Gajeel, sans l'engueuler pour ce surnom débile pour une fois. Il était le plus près d'elle à présent. Il lui tendait la main, tout son corps changé en acier pour rester le plus possible au sol, mais la magie de l'Anima était puissante, et il pouvait sentir ses pieds décoller du sol. Lucy cligna des yeux, et avança, les yeux fixés sur cette main tendue. Elle accéléra, et vit la main s'éloigner, elle tendit la main, et courut encore plus vite. Mais elle vit dans les yeux de Gajeel de la culpabilité, de la résignation et, aussi surprenant que cela soit, de la douleur. Elle n'arriverait pas à temps. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle sauta en l'air. Sa main frôla celle du Dragon Slayer. Elle put, pendant un bref moment, sentir la chaleur de ses doigts. Mais elle n'eut pas de prise, et retomba durement au sol. Les yeux rivés au sol, elle n'eut pas le coeur de regarder à nouveau vers le ciel, ou ses amis se trouveraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, la laissant seul dans un monde inconnu. « LUCE! JE REVIENDRAI TE CHERCHER! JE TE LE PROMETS! » cria Natsu, des larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues. Un sanglot échappa à Lucy, qui s'effondra sur les pavés de la capitale royale, brisée.

Autour d'elle, les gens ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils ne comprenaient même pas toute l'histoire. Des gens avaient soudainement commencé à briller, et la jeune fille blonde s'était mise à pleurer, alors que d'autres l'appelaient. Lucy Ashley, mage d'Edolas, regarda son visage ruinés par les larmes, et sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas? Elle serait probablement dans le même état qu'elle si sa guilde l'abandonnait. Elle s'approcha de Lucy, écartant les gens sur son passage, et s'agenouilla à côté de la blonde. Doucement, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Lucy, et l'attira contre elle. La jeune fille s'accrocha immédiatement au soutien offert et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa jumelle, laissant libre cours à sa douleur, à sa peur, à sa rancoeur contre qui que ce soit qui dirigeait la haut. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle était seule au monde. Elle n'avait plus Fairy Tail, elle n'avait plus ses esprits… Sans magie dans se monde, elle ne pourrait plus jamais les invoquer…

Elle ne reverrait plus Loki. Ni Virgo. Aries. Aquarius. Scorpio. Sagittarius. Taurus. Cancer. Gemini. Caprico. Ni même Plue, Lyra, Crux, Horlogium ou Pyxis. Avec leurs clés dans ce monde, ils ne pourraient plus jamais être invoqués, et seront à jamais confinés dans le royaume céleste. « Loki ne pourra plus draguer » murmura-t-elle, ignorant les regards étranges de Lucy Ashley. « Au moins Aquarius et Scorpio pourront sortir ensemble sans être dérangés… ».

Elle sentit des mains fermes lui attraper les épaules et la soulever, et se retrouva devant une paire d'yeux marrons pleine d'inquiétude. « Mystogan… » murmura-t-elle. Les larmes revinrent en découvrant le visage de l'ancien membre de Fairy Tail. « Ils sont partis… Ils sont tous partis… ». Fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude, il l'attira dans ses bras, la laissant à nouveau pleurer la perte de ses amis. Il avait entendu les cris de désarroi de Natsu, Erza, Gray. Mais il était trop loin pour les aider. Lorsqu'enfin il était arrivé sur le lieu de l'incident, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Lucy était une mage à part entière. Elle n'aurait pas du rester ici. Elle aurait du retourner sur Earthland avec le reste de leurs amis. Il ferma les paupières et serra les poings. Il la renverrait la bas. Il ne la laisserait pas seule ici alors qu'il était celui qui l'avait envoyé en premier lieu. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Coco arriva dans la rue les larmes aux yeux. Elle aussi avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Et bien que Lucy avait été son ennemi 24 heures auparavant, elle avait été plus gentille que personne ne l'avait jamais été avec elle. Pas même Lily. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux à la pensée de son ami qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs qui couraient selon lesquelles tous les Exceeds avaient été aspirés dans l'Anima. Les mains tremblantes, elle s'approcha doucement de la blonde et lui posa sa paume sur l'avant-bras. Lucy leva le regard vers elle, et doucement, se dégagea de Mystogan pour l'attirer dans ses bras. « Coco » dit-elle d'une voix éraillée. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la blonde, pleurant avec elle. Elles se laissèrent tomber au sol et restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, noyant leurs coeurs brisés dans les larmes, sous le regard triste des gens autour.

Lorsqu'elles furent complètement vidées de toutes larmes, Mystogan se baissa et attrapa Lucy, la soulevant aisément. Il fit un signe à Lucy Ashley, qui attrapa Coco et le suivit. L'air était lourd de chagrin autour des deux jeunes filles, malgré le reste de la ville célébrant le retour de leur prince bien aimé. Mystogan les mena jusque dans le château, et les installa dans une chambre, toutes les deux ensemble. Il avait vu le réconfort que Lucy éprouvait face à la présence de la fille. Il ne voulait pas la priver. Elle en aurait besoin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution. Et cela, il le savait, pourrait prendre longtemps. Après tout, il avait lui même passé des années sur Earthland pour trouver la solution à son problème. Et il y avait gagné une famille. Lucy, elle, venait de perdre la sienne. Elle allait porter le deuil de cette perte longtemps. Il ferma la porte de la chambre, laissant échapper un soupir de fatigue. Il trouverait la solution.

* * *

Lucy et Coco restèrent plusieurs jours enfermées dans la chambre. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était prête à affronter la réalité. Elles avaient souvent parlé de leurs amis. Coco avait ainsi fait connaissance avec la guilde, ainsi qu'avec Earthland, le monde de Lucy. Quant à Lucy, elle était à présent au courant de la loyauté de Pantherlily, qui, bien que l'ayant effrayée auparavant, était en réalité un ami formidable.

Par la suite, elles avaient enfin rassemblé le courage nécessaire pour faire face au monde extérieur. Lucy, en ayant parlé à Coco, avait trouvé la volonté de chercher la solution à son problème. Elle avait toujours été intelligente. Elle finirait bien par trouver. Même si cela devait lui prendre des semaines. Main dans la main, elles avaient rejoint la salle du trône, ou siégeait Mystogan. Ou plutôt, Jellal. Lucy avait demandé l'autorisation de rejoindre la guilde de Fairy Tail. Ce n'était pas sa guilde, mais c'était probablement l'endroit ou elle se sentirait le mieux. Coco, elle, avait affirmé vouloir partir avec son amie. Souriant doucement, Jellal leur avait dit que Fairy Tail l'avait déjà contacté pour lui assurer que la guilde tenait à ce que Lucy les rejoigne. Elle eut un petit sourire à cela. C'était réconfortant. Cela ne boucherait jamais le trou béant laissé dans son coeur par le départ de sa famille, mais cela aidait.

Alors, toutes les deux s'étaient mises en route. La guilde s'était définitivement installée à la sortie de la capitale royale, et elles ne mirent pas longtemps à la trouver. Lorsque Lucy poussa la porte, tout le monde se retourna vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et elle fut attirée dans les bras de presque tous les membres. Excepté Levy, qui était ici la rivale de Lucy, et Juvia, trop hautaine pour cela. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque Mirajane l'enlaça, et profita de l'étreinte. Cette Mira était quasiment la même que la sienne. Elle aurait presque pu s'y tromper. Presque. Ne manquait que l'histoire qu'elles avaient en commun.

La guilde, privée de magie, avait décidé de se reconvertir dans la construction de bâtiments. C'était un secteur en plein essor après la collision de toutes les îles flottantes avec la terre ferme. Particulièrement dans la capitale. Tous avaient trouvé un intérêt pour une certaine tâche. Lucy et Coco décidèrent, après mûre réflexion, de s'occuper de la décoration. Lucy avait toujours aimé pouvoir choisir ses propres couleurs, ses meubles, les cadres… Elle avait même fait des aménagements chez Natsu. Même si celui ci ne le remarquait pas sous la tonne de détritus présente dans sa maison.

Penser à Natsu lui faisait toujours mal. Plus encore lorsqu'elle l'imaginait remuant ciel et terre pour trouver une solution à son emprisonnement. Il lui avait fait une promesse, et il n'abandonnerait pas, elle le savait. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse trop de mal. Il ne trouverait pas de réponse tout seul. Natsu était peut être un ami formidable, mais il était plus action que préparation. Il ne saurait pas quoi faire pour la ramener. Peut être Levy trouverait-elle un indice, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle doutait. La seule consolation qu'elle trouvait était que Lisanna était retournée sur Earthland. Edo-Mira lui avait confié qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa soeur. Mais elle l'avait néanmoins recueillie. Et Lucy savait que non seulement Natsu, mais Mira, Elfman, et Happy seraient heureux de la retrouver. Et cela lui mettait un peu de baume au coeur. Car bien qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'ils l'oublient, elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils se gâchent la vie pour elle. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

* * *

Aidée de Mystogan, ainsi que de Gajeel, elle s'était lancée corps et âme dans ses recherches durant son temps libre. Edo-Lucy et Coco l'aidaient par moment, mais elles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles cherchaient. Alors elle s'était rapprochée de Mystogan, et en avait appris plus sur lui et sur sa relation avec Wendy. Gajeel était venu la voir un jour, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus, et avait décidé de l'aider dans ses recherches, sa curiosité de journaliste prenant le pas sur son envie d'écrire un article. Il s'était avéré étonnamment efficace et chaleureux. La musique était une passion pour lui. Lucy s'était souvent demandée si Gajeel de Fairy Tail lui ressemblait. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas bien, mais il s'était battu si fort pour sauver la guilde qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il se cachait derrière son apparence rustre et sauvage. Souvent, dans ses rêves, elle revoyait le regard désespéré qu'il lui avait lancé en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'attraper à temps. Et cela lui faisait du bien. Savoir que des personnes de la guilde se battraient pour elle lui prouvait à quel point elle avait eu raison de fuir son père et le Konzern.

Malgré ces nouveaux liens et cette nouvelle vie qu'elle s'était créée, elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle était malheureuse. Elle essayait de le cacher, pour ne pas blesser la guilde d'Edolas, mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Combien de fois s'était-elle endormie, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré en serrant la clé de Leo ou de Virgo dans sa main, espérant, priant pour qu'un d'eux l'entende et vienne la chercher? Mais après avoir prié pendant des semaines, elle avait fini par arrêter de se torturer. Elle avait compris que pleurer ne servirait à rien. A la place, elle devait devenir forte. Plus forte physiquement, et plus forte mentalement. Alors elle avait peu à peu fait des efforts pour s'intégrer, pour se rapprocher des membres de la guilde, de Mystogan, et de Gajeel. Elle ne voulait pas être malheureuse. Lisanna avait survécu plusieurs années ici, avec l'aide des membres de Fairy Tail. Elle en ferait de même. Elle reviendrait, plus forte, plus mature. Ash, ou Edo-Lucy, avait décidé de l'entraîner. Tous les jours, elles occupaient quelques heures à l'entrainement. Endurance, combat à mains nues, combat à l'arme blanche, combat à l'arme à feu, tout était abordé. Le but était de faire d'elle une femme forte et indépendante. Elle ne voulait plus être Lucy Heartfilia, la seule mage de Fairy Tail qui ressemblait à une demoiselle en détresse qu'on avait besoin de sauver. Si elle devait rester ici un moment, alors autant qu'elle en profite pour devenir quelqu'un d'entreprenant, comme Ash, qui exsudait de la force. Les journées étaient longues et fatigantes, mais Lucy tint le coup. Pour Earthland. Pour Fairy Tail. Pour elle.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, sous la pluie, ils avaient mis quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient de retour dans leur monde. Comme un seul homme, ils s'étaient levé et avaient couru jusqu'à la guilde. En ouvrant les portes en grand, ils découvrirent leurs amis riant, buvant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et il s'était alors avéré qu'en effet, ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Mais ils ne prirent pas le temps d'expliquer.

« LUCY! » crièrent-ils dans la guilde. Puis encore. Et encore. Erza retenait ses larmes à grande peine. Natsu pleurait déjà, et Gray semblait sur le point de fracasser quelque chose. Aucun ne répondit aux questions que les membres posaient. Gajeel semblait encore plus intouchable que d'habitude, bien qu'il tenait un chat noir dans les bras. Happy pleurait comme une madeleine, de même que Wendy. Carla, elle, faisait semblant de ne pas être inquiète, mais tout le monde pouvait voir son anxiété. Sans informer la guilde de quoi que ce soit, ils coururent tous jusqu'à l'appartement de Lucy, qui s'avérait être vide. Puis jusque l'endroit dans la forêt ou ils étaient tous apparus à nouveau. C'est à ce moment la qu'ils découvrirent Lisanna, en chair et en os. Leur Lisanna. Les retrouvailles, bien que sincères, étaient néanmoins entachée par la disparition de la lumière de la guilde, leur mage céleste.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus difficiles. Malgré la joie que leur apportait le retour de la petite soeur de Mira et Elfman, la disparition de la blonde laissait un grand vide dans la guilde. Un air maussade et mélancolique planait au dessus des membres. Levy et Freed s'enfermèrent dans la bibliothèque et n'en sortirent que rarement, et la encore, c'était juste par nécessité. Ils avaient leurs lunettes de lecture rapide et, en quelques semaines, ils eurent parcouru tous les ouvrages. Alors chacun partit avec son équipe pour des missions dans des grandes villes, ou ils seraient susceptibles de trouver des informations.

La Team Natsu accepta Lisanna en son sein. Celle ci, heureuse de revoir Natsu, se sentait toutefois comme une intruse. Le retour fut difficile. Elle dut s'accommoder de beaucoup de changements. Natsu avait trouvé une fille à qui il tenait encore plus qu'à elle, Mira lui avait confié considérer Lucy comme une autre soeur. Il y avait également des nouveaux arrivants, dont Gajeel, l'impressionnant Dragon Slayer, Juvia, la mage un peu psychopathe et Wendy, la jeune Dragon Slayer qui pleurait la perte de la personne qu'elle considérait comme une grande soeur. Parfois, Lisanna se prenait à souhaiter qu'elle ne soit jamais rentrée, et que Lucy soit revenue comme elle aurait du le faire. Elle avait mal pour ses amis, qui étaient beaucoup affectés par la perte de la jeune mage.

* * *

Un jour, Lisanna eut une idée. Elle ne valait peut être pas grand chose, mais cela ne coutait rien d'essayer. Alors elle prépara un sac pour plusieurs jours, laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine des Strauss, et quitta Magnolia. Deux jours plus tard, en arrivant à destination, elle leva le regard vers le symbole de la guilde de Sabertooth. C'était une petite guilde, très peu connue. Mais d'après ce que Lisanna avait entendu dire, il y avait la quelqu'un qui pourrait peut être l'aider. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle poussa la porte et fit face à une vingtaine de personnes la regardant de haut en bas, comme si elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Elle déglutit bruyamment et fit un pas vers eux. 'Allez, se motiva-t-elle. Pour Natsu, pour Mira, pour Gray, pour Wendy, pour Erza'.

« J'aimerais parler à Yukino Aguria » clama-t-elle. Le silence s'abattit sur la guilde et elle se sentit toute petite. Soudain, une jeune fille apparut et s'approcha doucement d'elle. « C'est moi… » dit-elle d'une petite voix. Lisanna soupira de soulagement et lui demanda si elles pouvaient parler dans un coin privé. Alors, la tigresse la mena jusqu'à un bureau plus loin dans le couloir et l'invita à s'assoir. Rapidement, Lisanna lui raconta toute l'histoire, du moins, tout ce qu'elle en connaissait. Yukino parut perplexe quant à son rôle dans l'histoire, jusqu'à ce que Lisanna lui demande d'en parler à ses Esprits. Aussitôt, Yukino fit le lien, et lui promit d'essayer. Lisanna la remercia abondamment et reprit le chemin vers Fairy Tail. Cela valait le coup d'essayer, se répéta-t-elle.

* * *

Après que Libra eut été mise au courant de la situation, elle rentra au Royaume céleste et se mit immédiatement à la recherche du leader des zodiaques. Libra savait que Leo avait un faible pour sa maitresse, de même que tous les Esprits liés à Lucy Heartfilia. Elle était considérée par beaucoup comme la plus douce maitresse qu'ils aient jamais eu. Et aucun ne souhaiterait la perdre. « Leo. J'ai des nouvelles de Lucy-sama ». Aussitôt, le lion lui posa des dizaines de question. Un jour, Lucy avait tout simplement disparu de son radar, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, et il avait été incapable de forcer sa porte vers Earthland et réclamer une explication. Mort d'inquiétude, il tournait en rond depuis des semaines, ajoutant à l'inquiétude des autres esprits liés à Lucy.

Lorsqu'il apprit que Lucy était coincée sur Edolas, sa première pensée ne fut pas pour lui, ou ses amis, bloqués dans le monde des esprits. Non. Sa première pensée fut pour sa douce Lucy, qui avait été abandonnée, seule, sur une planète étrange, alors que tous les membres de Fairy Tail étaient rentrés, même la soeur de Mira et Elfman que tous pensaient morte. La colère contre la guilde l'emplit et il s'en servit pour alimenter celle des autres esprits. La colère était ce qui les poussait à chercher, ce qui leur donnait l'espoir. Même Aquarius était envahie de colère, malgré les « stupide Lucy » qu'on l'entendait parfois marmonner. La colère était mieux que le désespoir.

Le roi des esprits ne mit pas longtemps à être tenu au courant de la situation. Lucy Heartfilia, l'humaine la plus précieuse qu'il lui ai jamais été donné de rencontrer, avait été coincée dans une autre dimension, pour une raison obscure et suspecte. Ses amis les esprits semblaient devenir fou, à chaque jour passé sans nouvelles. La situation empirait chaque instant, et il ne pouvait laisser son monde se détruire. Alors, malgré ses propres lois, il ouvrit un portail, direction Edolas.

* * *

 **Voila le prologue. J'espère que le début vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis ;)**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Way back to you

Fairy Tail était dans un état lamentable depuis la disparition - non - depuis l'abandon de Lucy sur Edolas. Gajeel, assis dans un coin de la guilde, observa sa main d'un regard noir de rage et de désespoir. Il l'avait frôlée. S'il avait réagi plus rapidement, il aurait pu l'attraper, et l'emmener avec lui. Son coeur s'était brisé lorsqu'il avait vu son regard rempli de terreur. Cela faisait presque 3 mois qu'ils étaient revenus, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier ce regard. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la protéger de ça. Elle le méritait. Il avait agi comme un salaud avec lui depuis le moment ou ils s'étaient rencontrés, et, maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus… doux. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il ne pensait pas que leur temps ensemble serait limité n'avait pas aidé.

La vérité était que la blonde lui manquait, comme elle manquait à toute la guilde. Sa bonne humeur constante, son rire communicatif, et même ses Lucy Kick avaient donné de la vie à la guilde. Maintenant, venir ici était déprimant. Heureusement pour lui, il avait adopté Lily, qui l'avait écouté sans juger lorsqu'il avait déballé sa vie en espérant que le chat l'accepte comme il était : rustre, violent, et parfois sadique. Pantherlily avait hoché la tête, prouvant qu'il avait compris son passé, et était passé à autre chose, comme si cela lui importait peu. Ensemble, ils partaient en mission presque tout le temps. Gajeel profitait d'être dans d'autres villes pour faire ses propres recherches sur les mondes parallèles et les portails dimensionnels.

Un jour, il avait paniqué en sentant l'odeur de la crevette se rapprocher, et il avait grimper sous la toiture de la bibliothèque pour ne pas qu'elle le voit. Ca avait été une réaction automatique, sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il appréciait Levy. Malgré qu'elle ait encore un peu peur de lui, elle faisait l'effort d'entretenir une conversation avec lui, de l'intégrer. Bien sûr, après Edolas, plus personne ne doutait de sa loyauté, mais certains avaient encore du mal avec son caractère. Mais pas Levy. Le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on voit à quel point cette histoire le rongeait. Il se sentait responsable, et était chanceux s'il arrivait à dormir 4 heures d'affilées sans rêver de ce regard. Alors il furetait ici et la sans laisser personne au courant de ses activités, hormis Lily. Celui ci n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec la blonde, voire pas du tout. Mais il savait que, si Gajeel la respectait, il en irait de même pour lui.

* * *

Lucy était en pleine séance d'entrainement lorsque soudain, le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sentant son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique et se retourna lentement. « Moustache-man » sanglota-t-elle en le voyant. Elle avait vraiment cru ne jamais revoir aucun esprit. Mais il était la. Pour elle.

« Ma vieille amie ». Sa voix tonitruante était presque douce, comme s'il sentait son chagrin.

« Je suis désolée » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Je suis désolée… A cause de moi… ils sont coincés à jamais… ». Elle mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit son trousseau de clés célestes. « Tenez… Donnez les à quelqu'un qui les méritera ».

« Ma vieille amie, range moi ça. S'il m'arrivait même d'y penser, j'aurais une rébellion sur les bras. Je ne suis pas la pour ça » assura-t-il. « Il existe un moyen de rentrer chez toi ».

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie. Avait-elle bien entendue? Il connaissait un moyen de la ramener? Elle tomba à genoux devant lui et pleura de plus belle.

« Comment? »

« Le chemin va être long, et dur. Mais j'ai confiance en mon amie. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

« Que dois-je faire? »

L'homme moustachu regarda l'humaine pleurer au sol et se demanda à nouveau si c'était une bonne idée. Il savait que si une personne pouvait réussir, c'était elle, mais il redoutait les conséquences. Les clés qu'il s'apprêtait à lui remettre étaient restées en sa possession pendant des siècles pour une bonne raison. Les posséder toutes les 4 était dangereux. Il se baissa vers elle et lui présenta les clés. Elle cligna des paupières, ne comprenant pas. Elle n'avait pas de magie, elle ne pouvait pas invoquer d'esprit, alors pourquoi?

« Voici les clés précieuses : diamant, émeraude, rubis, saphir. Séparément, elles sont puissantes. Réunies, elles sont presque invincibles. A elles quatre, elles peuvent invoquer un portail dimensionnel. C'est ce qui te ramènera chez toi. Il va falloir être prudente, mon amie. Elles sont puissantes, et attirent souvent la convoitise. Ces clés ne dépendent pas de ta magie, mais de la leur. Même ici, elles peuvent donc être invoquées. Cependant, étant puissantes, elles exigent du même de leur maître. Ce sera à toi de leur prouver que tu en vaux la peine, pour cela je ne peux pas t'aider. Tu vas devoir travailler dur, seule, et avec eux, pour qu'ils t'accordent leur confiance. Il ne la donne pas à la légère. Mais une fois obtenu, ils te seront loyaux à vie. »

Lucy regarda les clés avec révérence, et le roi sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Elle avança doucement sa main et caressa les clés du bout des doigts, avant de s'en saisir. A l'inverse de ses clés, devenues froides par l'absence de pouvoir, celles-ci étaient tièdes et elle pouvait sentir y battre la vie, la magie. Elle sera les clés contre son coeur et pleura à chaudes larmes la possibilité de voir à nouveau ses esprits et sa famille.

* * *

Yukino Aguria écoutait avec attention Libra, qui lui exposait le plan du roi des esprits, sans pour autant lui donner tous les détails. Elle trouvait déjà cela suffisamment impressionnant. Lorsque son amie eut finie de lui raconter, elle prépara un petit sac, et partit pour la guilde de Fairy Tail. Elle devait tenir Lisanna-san au courant.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore, elle fut impressionnée de la taille du bâtiment, ainsi que du nombre de mages présents dans le hall de la guilde. Sabertooth n'était pas très connue, et ne comportait qu'une quinzaine de mages, c'était donc un grand changement pour elle.

« Bonjour. Tu veux joindre la guilde? » demanda la Barmaid avec un sourire doux.

« Euh… non… Je suis venir voir Lisanna Strauss ».

« Lisanna? Oh. Elle arrive bientôt. Je peux te servir quelque chose en attendant? »

« Je veux bien un smoothie à la fraise, s'il vous plait ».

Mira eut un sourire triste en pensant à Lucy. C'était sa boisson préférée. Elle en raffolait. Presqu'autant qu'Erza et son gateau. Elle regarda le calendrier accroché à côté du livres des missions et soupira. Cela faisait déjà 4 mois qu'ils avaient perdu Lucy, et la guilde était toujours aussi morose. Tous étaient nostalgiques, et désiraient plus que tout revoir le sourire de Lucy. Elle aussi. En l'absence de Lisanna, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de la constellationniste, et désirait la protéger. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas aspirée dans l'anima avec eux. C'est le cri de Happy qui l'avait fait tourner la tête dans sa direction. Elle avait été trop loin pour tenter de la rattraper. Et puis ils avaient retrouvé Lisanna. C'était injuste. A peine retrouvait-elle sa soeur qu'elle perdait son amie.

Elle parcourut la guilde des yeux et son regard se posa sur une chevelure bleue. Wendy s'était renfermée sur elle même depuis la disparition de Lucy. Elle savait qu'après la disparition de Cait Shelter, Lucy avait été d'un grand soutien pour la jeune Dragon Slayer, et que, même après, celle-ci s'était beaucoup attachée à elle, et la traitait comme une grande soeur. Même Carla semblait encore plus froide que d'habitude. Levy s'était lancée à corps perdu dans ses recherches, et passait beaucoup de temps avec Jet et Droy en mission. Gajeel… Gajeel était probablement celui qui avait réagi le plus mal. Personne ne semblait le remarquer, mais Mira avait vu le regard désespéré qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne réussirait pas à attraper la blonde. Et elle avait peu à peu assisté au recroquevillement de Gajeel dans sa coquille. Il était d'une humeur massacrante, ne parlait plus à personne en dehors de Lily, et passait de moins en moins de temps en ville. Elle avait peur qu'il ne sombre à nouveau dans la détresse qu'il avait ressenti après la disparition de son dragon. Elle aurait aimé lui parler, essayer de l'aider, mais elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire.

« Yukino? » appela Lisanna en entrant dans la guilde.

« Lisanna-san! Il faut que je vous parle! Pouvons-nous aller dans un endroit plus… discret? »

« Bien sûr, viens! »

La mage l'amena à l'arrière de la guilde, dans un terrain d'entrainement désert, et se retourna vers elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se déplace jusqu'ici, et sentait malgré elle l'espoir naitre en elle.

« Alors? »

« Libra a transmis le message aux esprits de Lucy-san, et, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ils ont remué ciel et terre pour trouver une solution, sans succès ».

« Oh… bien… merci… d'avoir essayé »

« Jusqu'à ce que le roi des esprits lui même n'entre en scène. J'avais entendu dire qu'il s'était pris d'amitié pour une constellationniste, mais j'ignorais que c'était vrai! Il s'est lui-même rendu à Edolas pour trouver une solution au problème, et, d'après Libra, il l'a déjà donné à Lucy-san. »

« Quoi? Tu veux dire que Lucy peut rentrer? »

Gajeel s'arrêta juste avant de pousser la porte menant au centre d'entrainement. Avait-il bien entendu? Quelle question, bien sûr que oui, il était un Dragon Slayer. Bunny Girl allait rentrer? Il sentit une douleur agréable se répandre dans sa poitrine, et comprit que c'était du soulagement. Si elle avait trouvé une solution, alors peut être qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas l'avoir attrapé…

« Attendez, ne vous précipitez pas trop… D'après Libra, la solution est très difficile à réaliser et très longue. Elle m'a confié que, la dernière fois qu'elle avait été mise en place, il avait fallu 5 années… »

« Cinq ans? C'est pas possible… Si je leur dis qu'elle restera coincée sur Edolas pendant cinq ans… ils vont tous faire une dépression… Ils sont déjà si déprimés… »

« C'est pour ça que je voulais vous en parler dans un endroit privé. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne rien leur dire au cas ou… »

« Elle ne réussirait pas à rentrer? » finit Lisanna, les larmes aux yeux. « N'y a-t-il pas une autre solution? On ne peut pas ne rien faire… »

« Libra m'a dit que si le roi des esprits avait songé à cette solution, c'est qu'il n'en existe certainement aucune autre… C'est vraiment un dernier recours… Il va falloir attendre. Peut-être sera-t-elle plus rapide, qui sait. Ce n'est pas une moyenne, juste le résultat d'un essai. »

Les deux filles discutèrent encore un peu tandis que Gajeel repassa par l'intérieur de la guilde pour rentrer chez lui. Lily le suivit automatiquement, inquiet. C'est alors qu'une petite tête bleue attira son attention. Wendy le regardait, les yeux en larmes. « Elle ne reviendra pas, pas vrai? ». Il avait vu la jeune Slayer se rapprocher de Bunny Girl et, sur le coup, il avait été content. Elle était jeune et avait besoin d'un modèle féminin pour grandir. Bunny Girl était gentille, attentionnée, mais têtue et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle aurait été la grande soeur idéale. Il soupira et posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille sans rien dire. Cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir et lui donner de l'espoir alors qu'il était presque inexistant.

Il laissa sa main retomber mollement et sortit de la guilde, le coeur encore plus lourd. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle pourrait rentrer, mais, d'après la fille qui était avec la jeune démone, il ne semblait y avoir qu'un maigre espoir. Et cela le détruisait. Bien sûr, les optimistes diront qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir, mais il n'était pas optimiste. Il avait été abandonné deux fois par ses parents, d'abord humains, puis par Metalicana. Il avait l'habitude de se sentir seul, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il n'avait juste pas réalisé que la présence de Bunny Girl dans la guilde le faisait se sentir mieux. Plus heureux. Moins seul.

* * *

« Lucy! Il faut que tu prennes ça au sérieux » la réprimanda Orion.

« Je prends ça au sérieux! Tu pense que je veux rester ici toute ma vie? Sans jamais revoir ma famille? Mes amis? »

« Ton problème, c'est que tu pense trop à ton but. Nous ne sommes pas uniquement un moyen pour toi de rentrer sur Earthland » dit-il durement.

Lucy eut un mouvement de recul au ton employé par Orion. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et elle pensait s'être rapproché un peu de lui. Mais apparemment non. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il lui reprochait avant de remarquer que, effectivement, elle n'était probablement pas aussi honnête avec lui qu'elle l'avait été avec tous les autres esprits avec qui elle avait contracté. Elle avait accepté les clés précieuses pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle avant tout, et n'avait pas pensé au mal que cela pourrait leur faire de penser qu'ils n'étaient qu'un objet pour elle. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Pardonne moi, Orion. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser »

Il sembla se radoucir un peu et s'approcha doucement d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je sais Lucy. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Mais il faut que tu te rende compte que nous ne prêtons notre pouvoir que s'il est mérité, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Tu as beaucoup de travail devant toi, et je suis le plus facile des quatre. Il faut vraiment que tu y mettes du tien, autrement, tout ça ne servira à rien ».

« Merci, Orion. Et si on arrêtait l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui? Allons manger un bout » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il acquiesça et elle ouvrit la marche. Orion regarda sa nouvelle maitresse avec intérêt. Il avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur elle, par les autres esprits. Et elle était à la hauteur de nombre de ces rumeurs. Mais elle avait beaucoup de travail encore. Physiquement, elle était faible. Moins maintenant qu'avant, bien sûr, mais elle ne deviendrait pas forte en si peu de temps. Moralement… elle était presque irréprochable. Elle avait un coeur en or, de la compassion, de l'amour à revendre. Mais mentalement… Il la suspectait déjà avant de ne pas être suffisamment forte, mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'effondrer à tout instant. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il la poussait. Il voulait voir si elle tiendrait le coup. L'entrainement avec les quatre clés précieuses était rude, et la formation pour utiliser leur magie encore plus. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un mental d'acier.

Lucy pénétra dans la guilde suivie d'Orion et rejoignit Ash' immédiatement. Coco était également la, ainsi que Gajeel. Le Gajeel d'ici était beaucoup plus facile d'approche que le Gajeel d'Earthland, et elle s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son Gajeel à elle ne lui ressemblait pas plus que ce qu'il ne laissait entrevoir. Et, étonnamment, il lui manquait. Parfois, elle repensa à son regard le jour ou ils étaient partis, et une douce chaleur prenait place dans sa poitrine. Il s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. A part les fois ou il la forçait à danser déguisée en lapin, il ne lui parlait pas vraiment. Et de savoir que même lui s'en faisait pour sa personne lui mettait du baume au coeur. Elle avait vraiment hâte de retourner sur Earthland.

Bien sûr, ici, elle avait commencé à se construire une vie, et s'était rapprochée des membres de la guilde, de Mystogan, de Coco. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être vraiment heureuse ici. Même si elle les aimait tous profondément, son coeur lui dirait toujours que sa place était ailleurs, et son cerveau acquiesçait. Ils avaient déjà une Lucy ici, et c'était bien suffisant. Elle regarda Ash en souriant, et celle ci lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Oi, Lucy! Arrêtes de rêvasser » dit Gajeel en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en lui appuyant sur la joue de son index. Elle lui sourit aussi et se laissa aller contre lui. C'était un ami incroyable. Il savait toujours quand elle ressassait des pensées tristes. Et c'était un trait dont elle était sûre qu'il partageait avec Gajeel d'Earthland. Elle regarda Orion qui était assis à côté d'elle et il lui fit un petit sourire encourageant. Elle inspira profondément. Oui, elle y arriverait. Elle rentrerait chez elle.

* * *

 **Voila le premier chapitre. Bon les premiers chapitres sont assez calmes, c'est juste pour mettre l'histoire en place, donc tenez bon! Si jamais vous vous posez la question, non, l'histoire ne se passera pas sur Edola. J'aime trop la guilde pour ça! Mais il y aura des références quand même :) N'hésitez pas encore une fois à laisser votre avis!**


	3. Chapitre 2 : See you again

Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle était ici et, enfin, elle allait pouvoir rentrer. Deux ans qu'elle s'entrainait jour et nuit, physiquement et mentalement, pour devenir plus forte et enfin mériter la confiance et l'amitié des clés. Ca n'avait pas été facile. Souvent, les larmes l'avaient envahie alors qu'elle tentait de s'endormir. Parfois même pendant un entrainement. La première avait été la pire.

* * *

 _« Tu dors Lucy! » cria Draco avant de l'attaquer à nouveau. Immédiatement, elle fut projetée au sol. Lassée, elle resta allongée au sol, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait plus de 6 mois qu'elle s'entrainait sans repos avec les esprits, et elle était à bout. Elle ferma les yeux et expira fébrilement lorsqu'un coup à l'estomac la fit se recroqueviller._

 _« Lève-toi! » gronda l'esprit. « Jamais je ne me lierais à quelqu'un de faible. Lève-toi! » ordonna-t-il, cassant._

 _« NON! Je ne me lèverais pas! Je ne me lèverais plus! Je n'en peux plus. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai le coeur brisé, et je n'ai pas eu une seule nuit complète de sommeil depuis presqu'un an alors NON! Je ne me lèverais pas! Tu ne veux pas te lier à moi? PARFAIT! Pars! Laisse moi! Je commence à comprendre de toute façon que je ne serais jamais assez bien pour vous! Moustache-man a eu tort de m'en croire capable! »_

 _« Lève toi » ordonna-t-il à niveau._

 _« Tu ne peux pas m'y forcer! »_

 _« Tu es en colère? Bien! Sers t-en. Lève toi et riposte! Je te donne 15 secondes. Ne pense pas que je vais y aller mollo parce que tu as pleuré un peu. »_

 _« Tu n'as vraiment pas de coeur! »_

Elle s'était levée, et avait suivi son conseil, se servant de sa colère pour nourrir sa force. La séance d'entrainement avait encore duré une bonne heure. A la fin, elle n'arrivait même plus à se lever. Draco l'avait alors prise dans ses bras, et l'avait porté jusqu'à son appartement, avant de la déposer dans son lit et de la bercer doucement, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle fut enfin endormie. Le roi avait vu juste en la désignant comme gardienne des clés. Elle était parfaite. Il allait juste falloir l'endurcir un peu.

* * *

Lucy regarda tous ses amis d'Edolas réunis devant elle avec les larmes aux yeux. Ils allaient énormément lui manqué, mais elle avait plus que tout envie de rentrer. Elle s'approcha de Mira en premier, et la serra dans ses bras. Elle était tellement similaire à la Mira d'Earthland qu'elle avait immédiatement été à l'aise avec elle. Elle avait compris rapidement, pour avoir pris soin de Lisanna pendant trois ans, à quel point sa maison lui manquait. Un jour, elle l'avait prise à part pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas obligée de cacher sa douleur.

* * *

 _« Lucy… Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant de toujours aller bien, tu sais. »_

 _« Comment ça? »_

 _« Ta famille te manque. Tu as le droit d'être triste. Ne te force pas à sourire pour nous. Nous comprenons ce que tu traverse, et nous ne te jugerons pas de ne pas être heureuse avec nous. »_

 _« Oh, Mira… ». Elle se mit à sangloter et la mage la prit dans ses bras. « C'est tellement dur parfois. Ils me manquent tous tellement… Je vous aime aussi, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez le contraire. Mais c'est avec eux qu'est ma place, et je sais que je ne serais jamais heureuse sans eux »._

 _« Alors tu n'as plus qu'à travailler encore plus dur pour y arriver. Et, quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours la pour te soutenir dans la difficulté, et dans les choix que tu feras »_

 _« Merci, Mira. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi » souffla-t-elle doucement. La mage la plus âgée se contenta de resserrer son étreinte et lui frotter le dos pour la réconforter._

* * *

Elle enlaça ensuite plusieurs personnes avant d'arriver à Natsu. Il était si différent de son Natsu à elle qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie particulièrement proche de lui, mais voir ce visage lui faisait toujours du bien, et lui rappelait toujours pourquoi elle se battait. Il l'enlaça et lui glissa des mots encourageant aux oreilles. Elle enlaça encore quelques personnes avant de se retourner vers le trio qui avait marqué sa vie sur Edolas. Mystogan, Coco et Gajeel la regardaient avec affection. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se jeta vers eux. Aussitôt, ils l'enveloppèrent dans un câlin collectif qui les fit sourire. Myst lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne, Gajeel lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de poser tendrement une main sur sa joue, et Coco lui enserra la taille dans une étreinte. « Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi? » demanda Lucy doucement. Coco secoua la tête. Non. Elle restait avec le prince. Il lui avait demandé.

* * *

 _« Coco… Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai demandé l'autre jour? » demanda Lucy._

 _« De partir avec toi? »_

 _« Oui. Si tu le veux, je pourrais t'emmener avec moi. Tu reverrais Lily. »_

 _« Lily? »._

 _Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son ami. C'est alors que Mystogan arriva._

 _« Lucy? Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait à Coco? »_

 _« Rien. Elle pense à Lily. »_

 _« Oh. Coco! Je suis venu te demander quelque chose. »_

 _« Quoi, Prince? »_

 _« Tu travaillais au palais avant. Tu le connais mieux que personne ». Il attendit qu'elle acquiesce pour continuer. « J'aimerais… si tu le veux… que tu revienne travailler avec moi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. »_

 _« Non. Je ne veux pas quitter Lucy » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

 _« Bien sûr, je comprends. Mais que dirais-tu de me rejoindre lorsque Lucy sera rentrée chez elle? Tu aimais le palais non? »_

 _Coco fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois et baissa la tête, réfléchissant. D'un côté, elle avait beaucoup aimé le travail au palais. Mais, de l'autre, la fin de l'expérience avait été traumatisante pour elle. Elle avait été blessée par les personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Bien sûr, le prince Mystogan n'était pas comme ça. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait retourner dans cet endroit. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers Lucy._

 _« C'est à toi de décider Coco, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place » dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. « Mais dis toi que vivre dans un autre monde… ce n'est pas facile. Tu vas perdre tes repères, tes amis. Myst sera toujours la pour toi si tu décide de travailler avec lui. Il te protégera. »_

 _« J'aimais bien… travailler au palais. »_

 _« Dois-je en conclure que c'est un oui? »_

 _La jeune fille regarda à nouveau Lucy pour se donner du courage et hocha la tête, faisant naitre un sourire sur les lèvres du prince. Elle répondit à son sourire et l'étreignit. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un qui l'appréciait. Elle s'était fait des amis dans la guilde, mais pas d'amitiés aussi solides que celle qu'elle partageait avec Lucy et Mystogan._

* * *

Lorsque le quatuor d'amis se détacha, Lucy essuya ses yeux et se tourna enfin vers la dernière personne qu'elle devait remercier. Elle s'approcha d'Ash doucement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire, parce qu'Ash' savait déjà tout. Elles étaient une seule et même personne. Pas besoin de mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments.

« Merci pour tout, Ash'. Si tu n'avais pas été la… »

« Rien n'aurait changé. Tu es forte, souviens-toi. On est les mêmes toutes les deux. Je sais que quoi tu es capable. Bon sang, regarde toi aujourd'hui! Une vrai guerrière. »

Lucy eut un petit rire et se retourna vers la fenêtre pour voir son reflet. C'est vrai que, à bien y réfléchir, elle ressemblait plus à Ash' désormais. Elle avait troqué ses mini-jupes contre des shorts de combat, sexy mais plus confortables, et ses habituelles chaussures par des boots. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, et elle les portait la plupart du temps en queue de cheval, pour mieux voir. Sauf aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui elle les avait laissés libres. Son visage avait aussi changé. Elle avait perdu ses joues de bébé, et semblait plus mature.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa ceinture. Son fleuve d'étoiles y était fidèlement accroché, ainsi que ses deux trousseaux de clés : un pour les clés précieuses, et un pour ses amis, qu'elle reverrait d'ici peu. Elle avait également accroché un long couteau de chasse. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment s'en servir, mais c'était Myst qui lui avait offert. Il avait été forgé dans les forges du château et portaient les armoiries de sa famille. Il était fait du métal lui plus solide jamais trouvé, et elle s'était vite rendu compte pendant ses entrainements qu'en dernier recours, il pouvait lui sauver la vie.

Elle n'avait pas que travaillé sa force physique ici. Elle avait également été en mesure de travailler la magie, grâce à Pégase. Celui ci pouvait canaliser sa magie et la lier à quelqu'un d'autre. Une partie de son entrainement consistait donc à méditer pendant des heures. Petit à petit, Pégase lui infusait plus de magie, pour que son origine à elle devienne plus forte. Il lui avait également enseigner une technique appelée Seconde origine. Apparemment, peu de magiciens la connaissait, alors que c'était une technique susceptible de sauver des vies si elle était transmise aux guildes légales.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Elle savait qu'elle était plus forte, qu'elle se débrouillait mieux, mais craignait tout de même que, de leur côté, ses amis aient aussi gagné en force et en puissance, et qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau la plus faible. Ici, elle s'était beaucoup entrainée, mais cela suffirait-il pour le terrain? Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se tourna vers Gajeel avec un sourire. Encore une fois, il la sortait de ses pensées sombres.

Elle inspira fortement et posa les mains sur les clés précieuses. Immédiatement, une lumière les aveugla tous. Lorsqu'elle fut dissipée, 4 figures se tenaient la, devant la guilde d'Edolas. Elle regarda ses amis en souriant, repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait du supporter pour les mériter, et se dit que cela en valait le coup. Ils étaient tous formidables, et pour rien au monde elle ne souhaiterait les perdre.

Orion avait été le premier à faire son apparition. Il était grand, et musclé. Il exsudait la puissance et le danger. Et pourtant, malgré toutes les réprimandes qu'il lui avait faites, il était le plus doux des quatre. L'histoire voulait qu'il soit né en terre, de la peau d'un boeuf sacrifié. Comme elle, il n'avait donc pas de famille. Bien sûr, elle avait Fairy Tail. Mais ils se comprenaient. Le chasseur pouvait contrôler son élément, la terre, et disposait de toute une série d'attaque plus puissante les unes que les autres.

A côté d'Orion se tenait fièrement Draco, le dragon. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait une de ses clés, son premier réflexe avait été de chercher les Dragon Slayers du regard, pour qu'ils assistent à ça avec elle. Avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas la. Draco se tenait sous sa forme humaine. Il était beau. Svelte, mais musclé, la peau dorée, les yeux couleur ambre, la chevelure rouge feu. Autant dire qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Elle l'avait vu une fois sous sa vraie forme, sa forme animale. Autant dire qu'elle ne voulait pas s'y frotter. Il était grand comme un immeuble, et ses membres étaient accompagnés de griffes acérées. Sans parler de sa queue, soulignée par une rangée de pointes aussi fine que des aiguilles, longues comme un bras, et solides comme du diamant. Il était mortel. Son élément était le feu. Natsu serait certainement extasié, pensa-t-elle en souriant doucement.

A sa droite, Pégase la regardait, sa fierté évidente. Lui restait tout le temps sous sa forme équine, bien qu'elle sache pour sûr qu'il avait également une forme humaine. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était tellement beau. Un bel étalon, entièrement blanc, sa longue crinière argentée flottant dans la brise, ses ailes repliées frémissant d'excitation. C'était un spécimen unique, et une vision remarquable. La première fois qu'elle avait touché ses plumes, elle avait eu envie de gémir de plaisir. Il était doux et chaud comme une soirée d'hiver passée au coin du feu. Mais, à ne pas s'y tromper, ses ailes étaient puissantes, et pouvaient déclencher des rafales de vent qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Le vent était son élément, et lui obéissait parfaitement. Wendy serait probablement contente de le rencontrer. Il serait peut être ne mesure de lui apprendre deux ou trois astuces. Elle soupira en pensant à la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir bien grandi en deux ans, et elle avait manqué ça.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Andromeda la regardait, les sourcils froncés. C'était une femme magnifique, qui en faisaient tourner des têtes à la guilde. Elle comprenait pourquoi, d'après la légende, sa mère l'avait comparée au nymphes de la mer. Malgré tout, c'était une guerrière, qui utilisait l'eau comme élément. Juvia aurait probablement été contente de la rencontrer si elle n'avait pas peur que sa beauté lui vole « son Gray-sama ». Aquarius ne la laissait probablement jamais approcher Scorpio, malgré la confiance qu'elle avait en elle-même.

Inspirant fortement, elle s'approcha vers les quatre esprits qui lui firent tous un petit signe encourageant. « Je suis prête ». Ils acquiescèrent et vinrent former un cercle autour d'elle, les bras tendus les uns vers les autres. « Vas-y Lucy » lui dit Andromeda en hochant la tête.

 **« Observe le ciel et ouvre-le!**

 **Orion, la Terre,**

 **Draco, le Feu,**

 **Pégase, l'Air,**

 **Andromeda, l'Eau,**

 **Vous qui êtes unis,**

 **Montrez-moi le chemin.**

 **PORTAL** **APERTA** **! »**

Immédiatement, une douce chaleur l'envahit, et elle laissa couler des larmes. Elle connaissait cette sensation. La magie lui revenait. Se souvenant des conseils des esprits, elle ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à se recevoir durement sur le sol. Mais c'est une paire de bras qu'il l'accueilli. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise, et se retrouva face à un regard sombre qu'elle connaissait par coeur. « Loki… » murmura-t-elle en pleurant. Elle le serra dans ses bras, plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, et ne sembla pas décidée à le lâcher. Les 4 esprits hochèrent la tête en direction du Lion et s'en allèrent. Ils auraient l'occasion de revenir. Pour le moment, elle devait retrouver sa famille.

Loki regarda Lucy dans ses bras et la serra contre son coeur. Il était en pleine conversation avec Aquarius lorsqu'il avait sentit l'appel de la magie de Lucy. Aquarius l'avait sentit aussi, et tous les deux avaient levé la tête en même temps, les yeux brillants. Aucun doute que si elle avait pu, Aquarius serait venue l'engueuler elle-même. Il sentit Virgo apparaitre à ses côtés. La jeune femme, d'habitude si stoïque, avait les yeux en larmes. Il tendit une main vers elle et l'attira dans un câlin collectif. Lorsqu'elle remarqua Virgo, Lucy pleura de plus belle et se serra contre la servante, qui lui caressait doucement le dos. Tous les deux avaient fini par perdre espoir et elle était, avec eux. Loki ferma les yeux et soupira. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait sortir de son radar.

* * *

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Lucy invoqua tous ses esprits, se vidant complètement de sa magie, mais plus heureuse que jamais, et leur raconta son aventure, ses doutes, ses entrainements, ses amis… Elle aurait pu rentrer à Fairy Tail et n'avoir à faire cela qu'une fois, mais elle avait besoin de temps seule avec ses esprits. Et malgré l'impatience qui l'habitait, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à écourter les retrouvailles avec ses amis les esprits.

Elle dormit dans les bois, Loki et Virgo montant la garde. Elle avait besoin de récupérer après cet étalage de magie et toutes ces larmes. Les deux amis parlèrent toute la nuit de leur princesse, et du bonheur d'enfin la retrouver. Virgo assura qu'elle passerait encore plus de temps avec elle, et Loki qu'il l'observerait tout le temps. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer survivre à une seconde séparation. Le lendemain matin, Lucy se réveilla heureuse, le coeur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'enfin retrouver sa famille. Elle rangea les affaires que Virgo lui avait apporté et se dirigea vers Magnolia, Loki sur ses talons. En parcourant les rues, elle fut rassurée de voir que peu de choses avaient changées. Certaines personnes s'arrêtaient en pleine rue et la dévisageait comme si elle était un fantôme. Souriant, elle leur faisait un signe de la main et continuait jusqu'à la guilde. Bon sang, qu'elle était nerveuse.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne trouva qu'un bâtiment à l'abandon. Personne n'était la. Ni Mira, ni Master, ni Erza, ou Natsu, Gray, Gajeel… Tous avaient disparus. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche en retenant ses larmes. Et s'ils avaient été envoyés dans un autre monde dont ils ignoraient l'existence?. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien » ui glissa Loki à l'oreille. « Vous cherchez quelque chose Miss? » demanda un vieil homme en passant par la. « Fairy Tail… ». Il hocha la tête et lui désigna une route qui montait dans les collines. « Ils ont déménagés plus loin. Cinq minutes à pieds, peut-être. Mais vous devriez vous rendre à une autre guilde, celle-ci n'a pas très bonne réputation. ». Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre et partit en courant. Que s'était-il donc passé?

* * *

La première chose qu'elle vit fut un jardin. Un potager, plus précisément. Ainsi qu'un poulailler. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, et leva le nez vers le petit bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Comment était-ce possible? Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour qu'ils tiennent tous la dedans. Fébrile, elle poussa la porte, et découvrit une petite maison qui, même si elle était chaleureuse, ne contenait qu'une petite dizaine de personnes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau des missions, et ils s'embuèrent en ne voyant que trois feuilles dessus. Elle parcourut la salle des yeux, et s'arrêta sur un petit groupe qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Romeo? » appela-t-elle doucement. Le jeune garçon se retourna, surpris, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup. « LUCY-NEE! ». Il courut vers elle et l'enlaça fortement, pleurant sur son tee-shirt, mais ne voulant pas la lâcher. « Lucy-chan » crièrent Macao et Wakaba en même temps. Ils vinrent à son tour l'enlacer, rapidement suivi de Biska et Alzack, Jet et Droy, Nab, Warren et Kinana. Lily vola jusqu'à elle et lui fit un sourire.

« Lucy… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens… »

« Pantherlily, non? »

« Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé sur Edolas »

« Tu obéissais aux ordres. Et tu compte beaucoup pour une amie que j'adore particulièrement ».

« Qui donc? »

« Coco »

« Tu… tu as vu Coco? Comment va-t-elle? »

« Bien. Mieux. Tiens, elle voulait que je te donne cette lettre ».

Elle lui tendit le morceau de papier et enlaça à nouveau Roméo lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne put empêcher à nouveau les larmes de couler. Lorsqu'enfin, elle put s'arrêter de pleurer, elle regarda autour d'elle. « Ou est tout le monde? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ils échangèrent des regards tristes et gênés, et elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. C'est alors qu'ils lui racontèrent toute l'histoire. La sélection des mages de rang S. Tenroujima. Grimoire Heart. Et Acnologia. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de raconter leur histoire, ils furent surpris de ne découvrir aucune larme sur son visage. Elle se leva brusquement et les dévisagea. « Vous êtes idiots. Nos membres les plus puissants sont la bas. Master y est également. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un simple dragon pourrait en venir à bout? Je vais les chercher. Suivez moi si vous le voulez, ou restez la à ne rien faire. Mais je vais les ramener ». Aussitôt, un nouveau souffle traversa la guilde. Depuis la disparition de leurs amis, ils s'étaient apitoyés sur leur sort. Mais Lucy avait raison. Ils étaient si forts. Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils aient disparus comme ça.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Friendship turns to a bond

Lucy, accompagnée de Bisca, Alzak, Jet, Droy, Nab, Warren et Roméo montèrent sur le bateau qu'ils avaient emprunté à Blue Pégasus, bien décidés à retrouver leurs amis. L'île avait mystérieusement disparu presque 18 mois auparavant, avec tous leurs amis dessus. C'était un mystère. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient lancées dans l'aventure, et c'était devenu une espèce de chasse au trésor, mais jusque la, personne ne l'avait retrouvé.

Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à un plan d'action. Hibiki lui avait donné la localisation supposée de l'île, qui se trouvait à plus de 4 heures des côtes. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était trop long. Ils ne leur resterait plus beaucoup de lumière s'ils mettaient autant de temps. Sa main se posa sur ses clés, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle décrocha son trousseau de sa ceinture, et invoqua trois esprits d'un coup.

« Lucy… Tu peux invoquer trois esprits? »

« Deux d'entre eux sont la grâce à leur propre magie. Mais je ne suis pas restée sans rien faire sur Edolas. Je me suis entrainée, pour devenir plus forte, plus indépendante » expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers ses esprits. « Pégase, pourrais-tu créer une forte rafale de vent pour nous propulser jusqu'à notre destination? »

« Bien sûr Lucy. Il va falloir vous accrocher par contre. »

« Merci! Andromeda, est-ce que tu peux partir en reconnaissance pour sonder la mer à la recherche de Tenroujima? »

« Ne traine pas trop », dit-elle en disparaissant.

« Aquarius… »

« Huh? ». Elle avait un rictus mauvais au visage, mais Lucy la connaissait bien. Elle savait qu'elle était heureuse d'être à nouveau appelée à l'aide.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais aider Pégase à propulser le bateau? »

« Tch ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, et le bateau fonçait à toute allure sur les mers calmes, poussé par une vague aussi grande qu'un tsunami et des rafales de vent qui auraient pu tout aussi bien être une tornade. En moins d'une heure et demie, ils approchèrent de leur destination, sous les exclamations d'admiration de ses amis de la guilde. Elle remercia Pégase et Aquarius et rappela Andromeda.

« L'île est encore la » lui informa l'esprit. « Elle est encore la mais elle est protégée par de la magie. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Regarde au ciel. Les oiseaux dévient, comme s'il y avait un champ de protection ».

« Je vais essayer de tirer dans la direction ».

« Pas trop bas non plus, mon chéri » lui dit Bisca en caressant son ventre rond.

Lucy regarda les deux, encore ahurie par ce qu'elle avait manqué. Dire que ses amis étaient mariés maintenant. Et qu'ils allaient avoir une fille! Elle était heureuse pour eux. Ils avaient trouvé un petit coin de bonheur pendant des jours sombres. Elle s'approcha de Bisca et posa sa main sur la peau tendue. Bisca lui fit un sourire doux, rapidement déformé par une grimace lorsqu'elle donna un coup de pied. « Wow! Elle y va fort » rit Lucy. « Une vraie boxeuse! ». Alzak ne put empêcher un sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux de retrouver Lucy. Elle avait bien changé en deux ans, mais, dans son coeur, elle était toujours la même. Il mit son oeil dans le viseur et tira. La balle siffla se dirigea vers le vide, lorsque soudain, elle disparut, comme envolée.

« Ok… Il y a bien quelque chose d'étrange ici. Warren? Toujours rien? »

« Non, je ne reçois toujours rien » dit-il, deux doigts posés sur sa tempe, les sourcils froncés.

« Je vais demander à un de mes esprits de faire des recherches… »

Lucy s'apprêtait à invoquer Crux lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Elle se retourna vers Bisca qui lui désigna l'horizon d'un geste du menton. Lucy se retourna brusquement, et écarquilla les yeux, à la vie d'une fille… non d'une jeune femme flottant au dessus de l'eau, leur souriant.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait? » demanda-t-elle.

« On la suit? »

« On dirait qu'elle nous attend » leur dit Nab.

Ils se retournèrent à nouveau vers elle. Elle leur fit un sourire entendu et se retourna, levant ses bras. Aussitôt, la mer se mit à remuer. Par réflexe, Lucy attrapa Bisca pour la tenir, et remarqua Alzak lui faisant un sourire reconnaissant. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se retourna vers l'endroit d'ou sortait à présent une île. Son coeur s'emballa. L'insigne de Fairy Tail était comme tamponnée sur une sphère transparente. Puis, la bulle disparut, la mer se calma et la fille entra dans l'île. « Allons-y » dirent-ils en coeur.

« Levyyyy! » crièrent Jet et Droy en sautant par dessus bord.

« Jet! Droy! Attendez nous » leur demanda Lucy en aidant Bisca.

« Allez-y sans moi » finit-elle par leur dire. « Je ne peux plus courir, je vous ralentirais. »

« Mais… »

« Ca va Lucy! Je préfère savoir ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Warren peut garder contact, comme ça vous saurez si quelque chose ne va pas ».

« D'accord… Fais attention à toi. »

« Je reste avec elle » lui assura Lily en croisant les bras.

Elle enlaça Bisca et partit à la suite des autres, laissant le couple marié seul quelques instants, Lily s'étant également éloigné. Jet prit de l'avance pour ne pas perdre la jeune femme et tous coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, même Droy, malgré le poids qu'il avait pris. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous rejoint l'apparition, celle ci leva le doigts vers un point qu'ils suivirent des yeux. « Natsu… » murmura Lucy. Elle fit un pas dans la direction du jeune homme qui était à moitié enfoui sous un éboulement de pierres. Il ne semblait pas bouger. Elle sentit les larmes menacer de l'envahir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un ronflement qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle eut un petit rire, et une larme de soulagement glissa le long de son visage alors qu'elle s'élançait vers son meilleur ami. « NATSU! ». Elle le saisit par les épaules et le secoua pour le réveiller. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui, avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur Lucy.

« Luce… C'est toi? ». Il cligna des yeux, n'y croyant pas et, lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, le visage inondé de larmes, il l'attira si soudainement contre lui qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse. Des rires s'élevèrent, et Jet et Droy se lancèrent sur eux, rapidement suivis de Nab et Warren, et enfin d'Alzak. « Poisson? » demanda une petite voix sur leur gauche. Lucy tourna la tête et vit Happy bailler, de la bave au coin des lèvres. « Happy! ». Le petit Exceed bleu cligna des yeux avant de s'envoler vers elle aussi vite que possible. « LUSHYYYYYYYY! Tu m'as manquééééé! ». Il s'effondra en larme dans ses bras et Lucy le serra tout contre elle. « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Happy! ». Nab releva la tête vers l'apparition, qui n'avait pas bougé, et leur demanda ou étaient les autres. Elle se remit en route et ils se dépêchèrent de la rattraper, reconnaissant. Natsu ne quitta pas Lucy d'une semelle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau s'il la quittait des yeux. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Lucy. Elle aussi avait du mal à croire qu'elle les avait enfin retrouvé. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Gray fondit en larmes et l'attira dans ses bras. Même Juvia ne fit pas de remarques pour une fois. Elle savait à quel point Love Rival avait manqué à son Gray-sama. Et, il fallait l'avouer, Lucy lui avait beaucoup manqué aussi. Si bien que, dès que Gray l'eut lâchée, c'est Juvia qui se précipita sur elle, poussant même Erza, qui s'apprêtait à l'enlacer. Lucy eut un petit rire mais rendit son étreinte à Juvia. Edo-Juvia était tellement égocentrique qu'elle s'était rendu compte à quel point elle aimait sa Juvia d'Earthland. Erza les détacha rapidement et serra Lucy contre elle, avant de l'éloigner d'un coup.

« Tu as grandi » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui… J'y suis restée plus de deux ans… On vous expliquera ».

Elle hocha la tête et la serra à nouveau contre elle. Auparavant, lorsqu'elle faisait ça, le visage du Lucy tombait juste sur sa poitrine. Maintenant, sa joue était collée à son cou. Elle la serra un peu plus et laissa tomber quelques larmes, remerciant qui que ce soit qui l'ait ramenée à la maison. Soudain, Lucy sentit un choc sur ses côtés et vit deux têtes bleues l'enlacer. « Levy-chan! Wendy! ». Elle les serra contre elle, de nouvelles larmes tombant sur ses joues. Ces deux la lui avaient énormément manqué aussi. Edo-Levy était toujours entrain de la contredire, et Edo-Wendy était trop grande pour être chouchoutée. Non, décidément, les siennes étaient les meilleures.

Elle vit Master pleurer de joie en la regardant et lui fit un petit signe de la main, souriant doucement. Elle croisa le regard de Laxus et les Raiinshu, qui, tous, sourirent. Ce qui lui fit un choc. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Laxus, il essayait de prendre le contrôle de la guilde. Et les Raijinshu, bien qu'elle les appréciait en temps que membres de la même guilde, restaient la plupart du temps entre eux, et ne parlaient pas vraiment aux autres.

Lorsqu'elle vit Mira, elle se dégagea gentiment et se précipita dans ses bras. Mira avait déjà les bras grand ouverts, l'attendant. « Lucy… Comme tu es belle » lui dit-elle en l'enlaçant. A leurs côtés, Elfman pleurait en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un homme, et Lucy ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avec tendresse. Personne n'avait changé. Soudain, elle fut attirée dans une autre paire de bras. « Cana! » s'exclama-t-elle excitée en lui sautant au cou. Gildarts, qui se trouvait juste derrière, lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant. Pour une fois, elle ne lui fit pas de remarque et son sourire s'agrandit. Elle se détacha de la brune et s'essuya les yeux, parcourant l'assemblée du regard. Son regard tomba sur une tête blanche et elle s'approcha doucement.

« Lisanna? »

« Lucy » répondit celle-ci en souriant, heureuse qu'enfin elle soit de retour.

« Je crois que je te dois des remerciements? »

« Pourquoi Luce? » demanda Natsu en arrivant derrière elle.

« C'est grâce à Lisanna que j'ai pu rentrer. Si elle n'avait pas prévenu le roi des esprits… Je serais encore sur Edolas ».

Elle s'approcha de la mage et l'enlaça, lui murmurant un « merci » chevrotant à l'oreille. La jeune fille la serra davantage avant de la lâcher. Elle était juste heureuse que ses amis aillent mieux. Et, par Mavis, ils rayonnaient. Elle sentait son coeur léger rien qu'à voir les sourires sur les visages de sa soeur, de son frère, et de tous ses amis. Elle avait toujours su que Lucy occupait une grande place dans le coeur de la guilde, et elle était simplement heureuse d'avoir aider à la ramener vers sa famille.

Lucy aperçut une tête noire du coin de l'oeil et tourna la tête, croisant le regard rouge sang de Gajeel. Celui ci ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il avait senti son parfum. Elle avait réussi. Elle était rentrée. Il sentit le poids qu'il portait sur les épaules depuis Edolas s'envoler, le laissant respirer et il lui fit un petit sourire. Lucy répondit à ce sourire et ne put s'empêcher de venir l'enlacer. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Lorsqu'il souriait, elle pensait que, peut être, au fond, il était aussi tendre qu'Edo-Gaj. Il sembla surpris et mal à l'aise mais ne la repoussa pas. Il posa une lourde main sur sa tête et tenta comme il put de la réconforter. Plus jamais il ne voulait la voir le regarder comme le jour ou ils l'avaient abandonné. Lucy sourit et se laissa aller contre lui, inspirant son odeur. Il ne sentait pas comme Edo-Gaj. Non. Il sentait le métal, la terre fraiche, et une note typiquement masculine, virile, qu'elle adorait.

Elle se détacha de lui, les joues un peu rougies et ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'en se retournant, elle découvrit Levy-chan coincée en sandwich entre ses deux meilleurs amis. « LUCE! Rentrons à la maison! ». Elle fit un sourire tendre à Natsu et essuya à nouveau ses yeux. Le Slayer passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena vers la côte. Wendy s'approcha et glissa sous le bras libre de Lucy, lui faisant un petit sourire lorsque Lucy l'attira encore plus près d'elle.

Gajeel suivit les membres de la guilde vers le bateau, et aperçut Bisca, en larmes, dans les bras de Mirajane. Il regarda autour de lui et, pour une fois, se laissa contaminer par le bonheur et la bonne humeur de sa guilde. Il eut un sourire en coin en apercevant la crevette toujours serrée entre les deux membres de sa Team, et lorsque Lily vola jusqu'à lui, il lui fit un vrai sourire. L'Exceed fut pris de court. Il était arrivé dans une mauvaise période pour la guilde, et n'avait jamais vu Gajeel de bonne humeur. Heureux. Et il avait comme l'impression que, même avant, il n'avait jamais été heureux. En tout cas pas depuis que son père avait disparu. Il jeta un regard intrigué vers Lucy. Etait-elle celle qui le faisait sourire ainsi? Pourtant Gajeel avait semblé intéressé par Levy. Mais lorsque Gajeel posa ses yeux sur Lucy, Lily remarqua qu'il n'avait plus le regard hanté par les évènements passés.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés dans le bateau, en rond autour de Lucy, Master se décida à poser la question qui hantait tout le monde depuis qu'ils l'avaient revue.

« Lucy, mon enfant. Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé? Comment es-tu rentrée? »

« Grâce à Lisanna » répondit-elle en faisant un sourire tendre à sa nouvelle amie.

« Lisanna, tu dis? ». Il se retourna avec intérêt vers la petite soeur de Mira et Elfman. Il avait toujours craint une certaine rivalité entre les deux pour l'affection de Natsu, mais il fallait croire qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien.

« Quand Lucy a disparu… j'ai contacté Sabertooth. C'est une petite guilde pas très connue… »

« C'était. Maintenant, c'est la guilde la plus forte de Fiore » expliqua Warren.

« QUOI! » s'exclama Natsu en se levant, le poing en feu.

« Natsu! Laisse-les finir l'histoire » dit Erza avec un regard menaçant.

« Aye, sir! » fit le Slayer dans son imitation la plus parfaite de Happy.

« Bref, j'ai contacté la guilde. Je savais qu'ils avaient une constellationniste là-bas. Yukino Aguria. »

« La jeune fille qui est venue nous voir? »

« Oui. Je lui ai parlé du problème de Lucy, pour voir si… je ne sais pas… si elle pouvait chercher de l'aide auprès de ses esprits. Au début, elle m'a dit que les esprits n'avaient rien trouvé. Mais que le roi avait trouvé une solution pour sortir Lucy de la. »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, mon enfant? »

« Hm… Je… »

« Elle voulait pas donner de l'espoir pour rien » intervint Gajeel.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Lisanna et Lucy écarquillèrent les yeux, surprises qu'il ait de lui même intégré la conversation. « Ca pouvait durer des années. Et ce n'était pas sur que Bunny Girl puisse rentrer » finit-il. Lucy lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Il savait. Et il n'en avait pas parlé, malgré tout. Et le fait qu'il prenne immédiatement la défense de Lisanna comme ça pour éviter les malentendus la conforta dans le fait qu'il ressemblait probablement plus à Edo-Gaj que ce qu'il voulait laisser paraitre.

« Oui… D'après Libra, l'esprit de Yukino, la dernière personne a mis plus de cinq ans… »

« Quelle a été la solution, Lucy? » demanda Erza.

Lucy lui fit un sourire et se leva, attrapant son deuxième trousseau de clés. Avant des les invoquer, cependant, elle regarda ses amis un par un. « Ce que je vous montre doit rester entre nous. Le roi m'a mise en garde contre le fait de divulguer ce secret ». Ils hochèrent la tête et elle invoqua ses nouveaux amis. « Orion, Draco, Pégase, Andromeda » appela-t-elle. Aussitôt, quatre esprits apparurent à ses côtés, laissant ses amis comme qui dirait sur le cul. Lucy avait invoqué quatre esprits d'un coup. Le nez des Slayers les démangea, et leur regard se posa sur l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

« Tu sens le dragon » dit Natsu en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Draco sourit, affichant une rangée de dents plus acérées que la normale et, après un hochement de tête de Lucy, courut vers le bord du bateau avant de plonger dans l'eau tête la première. Aussitôt, un dragon énorme aux écailles aussi rouge que le sang sortit de la mer et bâtit des ailes, se maintenant près d'eux. « TROP COOL! » cria Natsu en sautant sur le mat du bateau pour mieux le voir! Le dragon eut un rire profond et lança une flamme en l'air, que Natsu se dépêcha de dévorer.

« Je suppose donc que tu es le fils d'Igneel, gamin? »

« Tu connais pop's? »

« Je l'ai connu, il y a fort longtemps. Il était mon ami avant que je ne devienne un esprit ».

« Vous connaissez Grandine aussi? » demanda une petite voix.

Le regard de Draco se porta sur une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, et il avança le museau vers Wendy pour pouvoir la sentir. « Une dragonne comme on n'en fait plus » assura-t-il. Une autre odeur capta son attention et il se retourna vers un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard féroce. « Et bien sûr, tu es le fils de Metallicana? ». Gajeel se raidit aussitôt en entendant la voix grave du dragon prononcer ces mots qui, même s'ils semblaient innocents, ravivait une ancienne blessure, la faisant saigner comme si elle datait d'hier. Il hocha la tête dans un mouvement brusque. Il était heureux de revoir un dragon, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Mais parler de son vieux lui faisait toujours rappeler qu'il l'avait abandonné. Cependant, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'approcher et glisser sa main sur les écailles dru dragon.

Soudain, de petites mains le poussèrent dans le dos, et il se retourna, prêt à grogner, lorsqu'il vit Lucy lui faire un sourire doux. « Vas-y Gajeel. Vas avec Natsu et Wendy ». Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Comment avait-elle su? Il avait toujours pensé être un livre fermé. Elle le poussa encore un peu et il céda. Il en avait vraiment envie. Laxus se leva, intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un dragon. C'était vraiment une créature majestueuse. Il aurait aimé connaitre celui grâce à qui il avait désormais cette lacrima.

« Hm… tu es le fils de Weistorm? » demanda Draco, incertain. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez ce petit.

« Je ne sais pas… On m'a inséré une lacrima dans la tête lorsque j'étais petit. Je n'ai pas connu le dragon… »

« Tu sens comme lui. »

Lucy sourit en voyant les dragon Slayers captivés par Draco et se retourna vers les autres membres de la guilde, qui lui souriaient. Elle s'assit à nouveau, et fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit Orion et Andromeda l'entourer, alors que Pégase s'installaient derrière eux.

« Mes quatre amis ici présents, une fois réunis, ont le pouvoir d'ouvrir un portail dimensionnel. C'est grâce à eux que je suis enfin de retour. »

« Mais… si vous le pouviez, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas ramenée avant? » demanda Gray en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce sujet ne regarde que le royaume céleste, humain » répondit Orion. « Mais je vais te répondre. La dernière fois que nos clés ont été confiées à un seul humain, le monde a sombré dans le chaos. Depuis, nous nous sommes jurés que seule une personne méritant réellement notre pouvoir pourrait nous lier à elle. Et, après presque deux ans, nous avons finalement accepté Lucy comme maitresse. »

« Amie » rectifia Lucy.

« Comme amie » admit Orion en inclinant la tête vers elle.

« Eh bien je suis fière de toi mon enfant. Plus le temps passe, et plus tu m'impressionne » lui confia Master Makarov.

Gajeel, qui écoutait la conversation d'une oreille, se tourna vers le groupe et vit Lucy baisser sa tête, les joues rouges, gênée. Cela ne s'améliora pas quand Erza et Gray s'y mirent, rapidement suivis d'une grande partie des personnes présentes. Il devait admettre qu'il était également impressionné par la blonde. Merde alors, elle pouvait invoquer un dragon! Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son bras et se retrouva nez à nez avec le museau de Draco. _« Elle t'impressionne, gamin. »_ fit une voix dans sa tête. Il écarquilla les yeux. Le dragon pouvait communiquer par la pensée. _« Tous les dragons le peuvent. La plupart n'apprécient pas. ». « Ouais. Bunny Girl m'impressionne. Elle m'a toujours impressionné, depuis le jour ou je l'ai rencontrée »._ Il décida de ne pas relever sur le fait que le dragon l'appelait gamin. En réalité… celui lui plaisait. C'est comme ça que Metallicana l'appelait toujours. _« Kidnappée tu veux dire? »_.

Gajeel déglutit et recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de servir de repas pour le dragon. Draco eut un rire sombre avant que sa voix ne résonne à nouveau dans la tête de Gajeel. « _Je ne vais pas te manger. Lucy tient à toi. Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer, je serais moins magnanime. Quoi que… elle te botterait probablement les fesses_ » finit-il avec fierté. Deux informations retinrent son attention. Bunny Girl tenait à lui. Et, apparemment, elle n'était pas restée les bras croisés sur Edolas. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Lucy et sentit son intérêt grandir davantage. Bunny Girl était clairement pleine de surprises.


	5. Chapitre 4: Tell me if you wanna go home

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté l'île. Après avoir raconté une bonne partie de son histoire, Lucy était devenue silencieuse, le dos appuyé contre Pégase, la tête posée sur son épaule musclé. Elle regardait ses amis interagir, en paix pour la première fois depuis deux ans. Bien sûr, Edolas lui manquait. Enfin, plus précisément, ses amis lui manquaient. Myst, Coco et Gaj avaient été la pour elle, tous les jours, à toutes les saisons. Elle ne pouvait pas les oublier comme ça. Elle ne se le permettrait pas. Ils avaient été ses piliers. Et elle espérait bien un jour avoir l'accord de ses amis pour retourner les voir. Mais Orion, Draco, Pégase et Andromeda étaient férocement protecteurs. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient la protéger de presque tout, mais leur pouvoir de portail ne pouvait être utilisé plusieurs fois d'affilé. Si elle retournait sur Edolas, elle serait probablement obligée d'y rester plusieurs semaines. Et les quatre craignaient que cela ne la détruise.

Elle observa Juvia et Andromeda discuter. Elle s'était douté que les deux se plairaient. Elles étaient toutes les deux puissantes, et aimaient l'eau à un niveau viscérale, pas simplement parce que c'était leur pouvoir. Elle aurait pu inviter Aquarius à la fête aussi. Elle savait qu'elle et Juvia s'entendaient merveilleusement bien quand il s'agissait de se liguer contre elle. Mais, quelque chose lui faisait peur dans cette idée. Elle se retrouverait probablement avec un duo de mages prêt à tout pour la noyer si jamais elle laissait les deux parler plus que nécessaire. Elle remarqua que, depuis qu'Andromeda et Juvia avaient commencé à parler, Juvia n'avait pas une fois levé les yeux vers Gray. C'était un record. Peut-être cette obsession qu'elle avait pour son ami était finie. Non, elle en doutait. Juvia était probablement juste heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de ses pouvoirs. Elle sourit en voyant l'étincelle de bonheur dans le regard bleu de la mage. Andromeda aussi semblait heureuse. Faisant partie des clés précieuses, elle était la seule femme du groupe. Mais, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une guerrière, elle était parfaitement féminine.

« Lucy » fit une voix, la tirant de ses pensées.

« Hm? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Pégase.

« Appelle la jeune dragon Slayer. J'aimerais lui parler. »

Lucy sourit et se tourna vers Wendy, qui étaient toujours avec les autres dragon Slayers, écoutant les histoires de Draco. Elle savait que Wendy était heureuse de voir un dragon, mais elle aurait l'occasion d'écouter les histoires plus tard. Pégase était plus en mesure de l'aider en ce qui concernait sa magie. « Wendy » appela-t-elle. « Viens voir s'il te plait ». Aussitôt, un grand sourire prit forme sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et, sans une seconde d'hésitation, elle se leva pour la rejoindre. Gajeel la suivit du regard et la vit s'installer tout contre Lucy, le bonheur clairement affiché sur son visage. Il se retourna vers Draco, satisfait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait toujours le besoin de s'assurer que la jeune dragon Slayer allait bien, mais il s'en moquait. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas honte d'afficher.

« _Ce sont tes instincts, Slayer_ » lui dit Draco dans la tête. « _Les plus vieux dragons sont toujours très protecteurs des jeunes. Il faut croire que tu n'as pas hérité que de la magie de Metallicana_ ». Gajeel se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas avoir de pensées pour lui lorsque le dragon était dans les parages.

Lucy passa un bras autour des épaules de Wendy et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. « Wendy, voici Pégase, mon ami. Son élément est l'air ». Les yeux de Wendy s'écarquilla et elle se pencha un peu pour pouvoir regarder l'esprit. Il cligna des yeux avec paresse, comme s'il était en paix, ici, avec Lucy.

« Bonjour, dragon Slayer »

« Bonjour, Pégase-san » répondit Wendy, timide.

Pégase gloussa doucement. La petite était mignonne. Il lui demanda d'approcher et elle obéit sans discuter. Lorsqu'il lui dit de poser sa main à plat sur son front, elle s'exécuta. Immédiatement, elle sentit de la magie courir du front du cheval à son origine, et rit de plaisir. Pégase eut un petit rire et recommença, testant, tâtant la magie de Wendy. « Tu as la capacité de devenir un mage puissant, Wendy, fille de Grandine. Mais tu manque d'entrainement, et de confiance en toi. Je pourrais t'apprendre, si le coeur t'y es. ». Wendy écarquilla les yeux. « VRAIMENT? MERCI! ». Elle lui sauta dessus et l'entoura de ses petits bras. Pégase la laissa faire, attendri, et souffla dans ses cheveux dans un geste d'affection.

Le cri de Wendy attira l'attention de plusieurs personnes, notamment Gajeel, qui regarda la jeune fille s'installer entre les jambes de Lucy et se laisser couler contre elle. Il vit le sourire tendre de la blonde alors qu'elle entourait la taille de la petite et la rapprochait contre elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela lui paraissait naturel, de les voir ainsi. « _Encore les instincts. Tu considère Wendy comme une petite soeur, ses instincts lui soufflent que Lucy est comme une grande soeur, et ça devient naturel_ ». Gajeel émit un grognement d'avertissement, surprenant plusieurs personnes aux alentours. Draco eut un rire sombre et le bouscula du museau. Lucy, voyant l'échange, se leva et s'approcha doucement. Gajeel fronça les sourcils, gardant son regard fixé vers l'horizon. Elle posa sa main sur le museau du dragon et eut un petit sourire.

« Draco, sois gentil ».

« Toujours, Lucy ».

« Mon oeil. Et si tu reprenais ta forme humaine, hm? »

Le regard de Gajeel se tourna vers le duo. Il vit le dragon acquiescer et, dans une lumière vive, disparu pour laisser place à un homme musclé, taillé pour se battre. L'homme lui fit un sourire en coin et retourna vers les autres esprits, déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de Lucy en partant. La jeune femme regarda Laxus et Natsu, comme des enfants, suivre Draco avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de venir s'appuyer sur la rambarde, à côté de lui.

« Je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de te remercier » lui dit-elle de but en blanc.

« Hein? »

« Ce jour la. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour m'attraper. Merci Gajeel. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ce geste m'a fait du bien, pendant ces deux années sur Edolas »

Il cligna des yeux, ébahi. Pendant 6 mois, il avait été rongé par le regard terrifié qu'elle lui avait lancé. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à l'attraper. Alors qu'elle avait été rassurée par ce geste. Il posa une main sur le haut de sa tête et détourna le regard. « Ca n'a pas du être facile. Toute seule la bas. ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Il n'avait jamais été bavard, ni curieux des autres. Mais il voulait savoir comment elle avait survécu tout ce temps, loin d'eux.

« Non, ça ne l'était pas. Bien sûr, j'ai eu de bons moments aussi. La guilde m'a recueillie, et j'avais mes amis avec moi. Coco, Mystogan, et Gaj. »

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, surpris. Elle lui fit un sourire entendu et posa ses coudes sur la rambarde pour caler sa tête entre ses mains.

« Et oui! Difficile à croire hein?! Mon meilleur ami la bas était Gajeel. Il me comprenait comme personne. »

« Il est assez cool » avoua-t-il à contrecoeur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette nouvelle le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas ça. « Nan, il est pas cool » rit-elle. « Il fait son sérieux comme ça, mais c'est une crème. Et quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas si différent que ça tous les deux, sauf que toi tu te cache derrière ton agressivité apparente ». Gajeel rougit et tourna la tête de l'autre côté en grommelant. « Une crème? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler la première fois qu'on s'est vu? ». Lucy plissa le front.

« Gajeel? »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Tu n'es pas encore fixé sur cette histoire de Phantom Lord, rassure moi ».

Il haussa les épaules et elle soupira. Elle lui avait pardonné presque aussitôt. Bien sûr, il avait été un salopard de première, mais c'était du passé, cela ne servait à rien de ressasser. Elle soupira à nouveau et retourna vers Wendy. S'il ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à Edo-Gaj, alors cela ne servirait à rien de discuter, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il faudrait simplement qu'elle lui montre, au fil des semaines, qu'elle n'avait aucune rancoeur concernant cet évènement. Et, qu'à l'inverse, elle souhaitait devenir son amie.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, et presque l'intégralité de la guilde était dans le train, direction Magnolia. Ils étaient répartis en plusieurs petits groupes pour rentrer dans les cabines. Lucy était évidemment avec la Team Natsu. Celui la dormait d'ailleurs sur ses genoux, tandis que Gray regardait par la vitre, et que Erza lisait un roman pour adultes. Happy, lui, était roulé en boule derrière les genoux de Natsu. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer Levy, qui fit un petit sourire à ceux qui ouvrirent les yeux. « Lu-chan. Je peux te parler? » chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller le dragon Slayer et son Exceed. La blonde hocha a tête et s'extirpa avec précaution de sous la tête de Natsu. Gray la regarda avec un air inquiet, et elle lui serra doucement la main. Elle avait bien remarqué que, comme Natsu, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle était revenue. Et cela la touchait énormément. Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le wagon restaurant et commandèrent une sucrerie.

« Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, Lu-chan. »

« Moi aussi Levy. Edo-Levy est loin d'être aussi fun que toi » lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Je… Je voulais te demander quelque chose… Je ne voudrais pas paraitre indiscrète mais… quel genre de relation tu avais? Avec Edo-Gajeel? »

« Quoi? »

« Je… J'ai… » bafouilla la mage, les joues rouge d'embarras. « J'ai juste l'impression que ton comportement vis à vis de Gajeel a changé et… ».

« On était amis, rien de plus. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça Levy. Je sais que tu l'apprécie, jamais je ne me permettrais de tenter quoi que ce soit, ni même d'y penser. »

« J'ai tellement honte de moi »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Vraiment, Levy. Tout le monde aurait réagit pareil. »

« C'est juste que… il est toujours la pour m'aider et… je ne sais même pas si j'ai des sentiments pour lui, ou si je suis juste attirée parce qu'il me sauve tout le temps. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux prendre le temps de le découvrir. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Si j'ai changé… c'est parce que Gajeel a essayé de m'attraper ce jour la. Et j'ai vu une douleur sincère dans ses yeux lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'il ne pourrait pas m'attraper. Avant Edolas… je le considérais comme un membre de la guilde. Mais je ne peux pas simplement le considérer comme ça maintenant. J'aimerais qu'on soit amis. Je sais que malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, il ressemble beaucoup à Edo-Gajeel. Et Gaj était quelqu'un de sincère, de réel. Je sais que ce que j'ai vu en lui, je peux le retrouver dans Gajeel. Mais ça s'arrête la, Levy. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te planter un couteau dans le dos. Je te le promets ».

Levy essuya ses larmes et enlaça Lucy, qui riait de la scène. Aucune des deux ne remarquèrent Lily, assis à quelques tables de la, mangeant des kiwis. Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait plongé dans une grande réflexion. Il était heureux que Lucy voit Gajeel sous un aussi bon jour. Mais cela le dérangeait qu'elle considère Gajeel comme appartenant à Levy. C'était à Gajeel de choisir qui il voulait. Et Lily avait comme l'impression qu'il voulait Lucy. Bien sûr, il la félicitait d'être aussi loyale, mais parfois, la loyauté pouvait causer plus de tort que de bien. L'Exceed sortit du wagon discrètement et retourna à la cabine qu'il partageait avec Gajeel. Il s'assit en face du dragon Slayer et croisa les bras. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Gajeel était susceptible parfois, et il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère ou le blesser.

« Quoi? » demanda le Slayer et fronçant les sourcils.

« Gajeel… Tu as déjà considéré Levy comme une partenaire? »

« Huh? Quel genre de question stupide. Qu'est ce que tu crois que je faisais sur Tenroujima? »

« Non, Gajeel. Pas en tant que partenaire de mission. En tant que partenaire amoureuse. »

« Quoi? La crevette. Bien sûr que nan. Pourquoi? »

« Il faudrait peut être que tu mettes ça au clair avec elle. »

« Hein? »

« Je l'ai entendu parler avec Lucy ».

Gajeel dressa l'oreille au nom de la blonde. Ou est-ce que Lily voulait en venir au juste?

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en mêler. Mais il semblerait que Levy ressente quelque chose pour toi. Et à cause de ça, d'autres filles pourraient éventuellement ne pas s'approcher de toi, et tu pourrais manquer celle qu'il te faut. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel? » grogna Gajeel. « Pourquoi tu me parle de filles, tout d'un coup? J'ai pas besoin de ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais parler à la crevette. C'est son problème si elle a des sentiments pour moi. »

« Gajeel… Tu sais qu'il y a une fille faite pour toi quelque part. C'est le destin. Tes instincts de Slayer vont te pousser vers ton âme-soeur. Mais que se passera-t-il si elle te repousse par respect pour Levy? »

Gajeel s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'une image de Lucy souriante lui vint à l'esprit. Il fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, préférant se concentrer sur la nuit qui tombait. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à elle? Il avait pensé qu'une fois qu'elle serait rentrée, il ne penserait plus autant à elle. Mais elle l'avait surpris en agissant comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, et maintenant, il la comprenait encore moins. Lily regarda Gajeel un moment avant de soupirer. Au moins il avait essayé. Il réessaierait peut être une prochaine fois. Si Metallicana avait encore été la, il aurait probablement botté le cul de Gajeel, mais pour le moment il était tout seul à prendre soin du Slayer. Pour le moment.

Il savait que Gajeel était têtu, et qu'il ne céderait pas. Mais Lily redoutait l'éventualité ou Lucy pourrait être la compagne de Gajeel mais choisirait de renoncer à lui par égard pour Levy. Tous les deux seraient blessés, et Gajeel risquerait de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Comme blesser Levy. Oh, bien sûr, cela ne serait pas consciemment. Ses instincts de dragons risqueraient d'être poussés à bout et de prendre le dessus sur la raison, mais cela resterait Gajeel tout de même. Et Lucy ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir blesser son amie une deuxième fois. Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Même si sa compagne n'était pas Lucy, le même scénario pourrait se produire. Gajeel faisait partie de Fairy Tail, Levy aussi, et n'importe quelle personne entrant dans la guilde pouvait voir l'affection de Levy pour le Slayer.

* * *

Plus loin, de retour dans son compartiment, Lucy regardait par la fenêtre en caressant distraitement les cheveux de Natsu, fredonnant un air apaisant. La discussion avec Levy l'avait prise de court. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle agissait si différemment. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Gaj? Ils avaient été très proches, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, même si, de ce côté la, ça n'avait jamais dépassé l'amitié. Mais ils s'étaient souvent enlacés, il lui ébouriffait les cheveux, l'embrassait sur le front, passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguité, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Ils n'étaient qu'amis. Mais elle pouvait comprendre que cela puisse porter à confusion.

 _« Alors, Lucy. Toi et Gajeel…? » lui demanda un jour Ash'._

 _« Quoi? Non! Beurk! C'est mon ami! »_

 _« Ah ouais? Même lorsqu'il t'a embrassé hier? »_

 _« Il m'a embrassé sur le front, il ne m'a pas roulé une pelle devant tout le monde non plus! »_

 _« Allez, tu peux me le dire. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, non? »_

 _« Je te promets, Ash'. Gajeel est mon ami, je l'aime beaucoup, mais ça s'arrête la. C'est comme si je disais que toi et Natsu sortiez ensemble! »_

 _Ash' pâlit considérablement et sembla comprendre son point de vue. Elles éclatèrent de rire et reprirent leur entrainement, plus proches encore qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant._

* * *

Levy, quant à elle, s'en voulait un peu. Tout d'abord, elle s'en voulait d'avoir douté de Lu-chan. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille à faire des avances à un garçon qui plaisait à une de ses amies. Elle était heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas changé, pendant les deux ans sur Edolas. Enfin, en tout cas, moralement. Parce que physiquement… wow! Elle était encore plus belle qu'avant. C'est peut être une des raisons qui lui avaient fait peur. Mais elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir ainsi revendiqué Gajeel. Il était libre de choisir qui il voulait. Et, elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il la voulait elle. Autrement, il aurait eu tout le temps de l'avoir… Bien sûr, elle doutait de ses propres sentiments. Il avait tout le côté sombre et bad boy. Quelle fille y résisterait? Mais elle n'était pas certaine d'être amoureuse. Après tout, ils ne se parlaient pas plus que ça. Principalement, c'était lui qui l'écoutait. Bien sûr il s'était proposé pour être son partenaire dans l'examen, mais peut-être pensait-il avoir une dette à payer? Ou peut-être la voyait-il juste comme une amie? Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, mais ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait découvrir d'elle même.

* * *

« Arrivée à Magnolia dans 5 minutes » dit une voix dans la lacrima-micro. « Natsu, réveille toi ». Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et vira au vert immédiatement, sous les rires de Gray. Cela énerva Natsu qui, en tentant de se relever, devint encore plus vert. Pour une fois, Erza ne dit rien et passa un bras autour des épaules de Lucy pour l'emmener vers la sortie. Happy vola jusqu'à elles et se cala dans les bras de Lucy. Rapidement, Gray se joignit à eux, Natsu suivant en rampant. « Vous m'avez tellement manqué » murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Erza eut un sourire triste et la serra encore plus contre elle, tandis que Gray, l'air sérieux, passa un bras autour de son bassin, et qu'Happy se serra contre sa poitrine. Natsu, encore un peu vert sur les bords, se retrouva devant eux. Il s'approcha du groupe et, doucement, posa son front contre celui de Lucy. « Je suis content de t'avoir enfin récupérée, Luigi ». Elle eut un petit sourire mouillé et utilisa le bras qui ne tenait pas Happy pour l'enlacer. Il répondit à son câlin et, immédiatement, Erza et Gray en firent de même. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils bloquaient l'allée, ni que tous les membres de Fairy Tail les regardaient, attendris. « Maintenant que l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail est à nouveau réunie, le carnage va pouvoir recommencer » dit une voix. Aussitôt, Master perdit toute ses couleurs. Il imaginait déjà la montagne de papiers qui allait l'attendre sur son bureau, et s'évanouit.


End file.
